Hush
by sunshine4sale
Summary: Sometimes words don't matter, and sex.


Maka brushed a white strand of hair out of her lover's face, getting a better look at Soul's eyes. It had been a while since they had last conversed, they didn't feel the need to. Maka always felt that a good relationship was one where you didn't always have to say something, that in a true, loving togetherness, you didn't have to always be saying something.

Soul felt the same way as his fiance. He could have looked at her forever, without even saying a word. They were happy together, and they both knew it. He rolled over in their king sized four poster bed, turning his back to her. Maka nestled into him, cuddling like spoons. She made the soft sort of yawn that women make when they're happy, the kind that really can't be faked. It spoke content and love on a deeper level.

Soul snuggled back, keeping them both warm in the already comfortable room. It was a nice home they had together. The carpet and furniture were white, and showed bright when the sun shined through the lace curtains in the morning. Things were good for them at that point. Warm egg shell walls reflected warm and pure love for eachother.

"Maka?" Soul asked as he felt his loved one leave his side for a moment. She had gotten up, trailing a bed sheet wrapped around her body behind her as she traipsed into their master bathroom. Soul half opened an eye to watch her go. Watch the lenen cling to her ivory shoulders and slide in her wake like the robes of an empress. He loved the way her small pale feet kicked the fabric in front of her gate, revealing green painted toes.

She looked back over her shoulder when she heard his voice, an innocent, gentle humming resonating from her. The sheet fell to the floor. She took more steps, her pert back flexing appropriately with the angel steps. There was a temptation in her eyes, he had grown to become aware of a hint of a glimmer in her expressions. Maka stretched up, reaching for something on a higher shelf above the sink stretching to get it. Soul couldn't help but stare, even now as his eyes were wide.

Her humming continued, she swayed along, completing an imaginary dance in her head. She was a fluid and beautiful, her movements growing more complex with the tune she resonated.

"Soul?" She sing songed, hoping he would join her in the movement. Soul didn't bother with a sheet, approaching her already in his full honesty. His hands reached around, cradling her sweetness gently. They swayed in the music she created for a moment, before he turned her around, pressing her softness to his chest.

"Good morning lover." Her lips touched his for a second, before quickly escaping the exchange for eye contact. His were red and hers were green, a stunning contrast. They returned a moment, in a conflict of lips and emotions. Hands were gliding, exploration of the old and new frontier. Soul's palms slid down Maka's spine, feeling the firm softness of her end. Her breasts pressed against his chest hard, her having become alert to his touch.

"Do you want me?" She asked, feeling his member become tense against her where it touched her skin. She looked him in the face again.

"Right now? I'm ready." It was times like these that Soul remembered how amazing she was. He touched her softness, it was ripe and ready for him. She wasn't lying.

"I want you. Right now." He pressed her up, lifting her to rest on the white, marble sink edge. She never broke eye contact once.

"I want you to take me."

"Do you?" He held the link as well, his expression fierce.

"You're going to have to prove it to me." he faithfully resigned. Maka wrapped a silken arm behind his neck, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Thier tongues changed places, shifting around between their mouths. Lips tingled, mouths watered. Soul opened a cabinet still amidst the exchange, searching for the adequate protection.

"No." Maka gasped, sending Soul into an almost dramatic recoil. "I'm on the pill, I want you to finish inside of me this time." Maka threw herself back into the kiss, taking away his chance to deny her what she wanted easily. Soul didn't fumble for a moment, finding her entrance and filling her with a emotions and physical sensations.

The motions grew, rocking her back in fourth on the pedestal of the pale sink. Soul groaned, feeling the warm welcome of his soon to be wife. He wanted to say her name, but he couldn't get himself to speak, not until he found the right words.

"Every moment I spend with you..." He panted, the both of them putting a great amount of effort into the expression. "I'm constantly reminded of why I-"

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Maka roared over him, beginning to get close.

"But I-"

"SSSHHHH!" She hissed, poorly covering his mouth with a misguided hand, rendering balance difficult. Soul pressed into her harder, supporting her upon the sink. He was getting close to the end as well. There was a mixture of emotions and sensations, somehow this never got old.

Finally, maka unleashed, but Soul kept going. He pushed her deeper and deeper into the pit that lied under the edge from which one falls at climax. This went on for another moment, until she nearly screamed with mixes of pleasure and discomfort. Soul came, strong and hard, finishing inside her and pulling her to another, deeper and stronger finish.

"S-Soul?" She stuttered in amazement. He didn't bother to look at her as he tossed her towel he had wiped himself with.

"SSSHHH!" Soul hisssed.

"Get ready for round two."


End file.
